Teen Titans Season 6 (The Lost Stories)
by Willy the heartless
Summary: I am going to try very hard to continue this story until it is complete. But anyways, for those of you who are wondering. This my idea on what Season 6 could have been and should have been. That cliffhanger that Season 5 gave us with Beastboy and Terra was such a sad ending that should've gotten a proper finish. Thus shall begin, the sixth season of Teen Titans.


It was an average late morning at Titans Tower, or not so average if we were to include a daily basis of fighting super villains and such. But today, like any other sunny day, was a great day to sit back and relax. But even then, where Raven would've loved the peace and quiet to meditate, that fantasy was instead replaced with the sounds of Cyborg and Beast Boy bickering about another pointless topic. And though she actually did find it somewhat entertaining to listen to their debating, she truly did desire peace for this very rare day of relaxation. Nevertheless, she remained seated near the couch, with Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen (where else), secretly enjoying the company.

"I can't believe I have to, AGAIN, prove to you why burgers are better!" shouted Cyborg, literally a foot away from Beast Boy.

"And I can't believe you have to make up a reason as to why burgers are better than burritos!" yelled Beast Boy.

"What's so hard to understand?!" Cybrog replied, as he took no time to activate the TV and present an enormous slideshow dedicated to images of hamburgers.

Raven looked up, her eyes fixed on the image of a giant, juicy, grease covered hamburger. " _This should be good…_ " she thought to herself.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "The hamburger features a stackable structure that allows the user to customize it to one's individual. Its open-sided architecture provides a clear view of what's inside at all times. AND…because of its aerodynamically perfect design, they're easy to hold at all times without causing any sort of mess."

With his opinion given, Cyborg turned the TV back off and gave a small devious smile towards Beast Boy. "Case in point…" he started, before finishing his sentence as slowly as he could so that his friend could listen. "…they…are…goooooooooood."

Beast Boy could only stand there, giving an expression that clearly showed his astonishment for what he thought was one of the dumbest explanations he'd ever heard. And it most certainly didn't help that Cyborg was giving the most obnoxious victorious smile he'd seen since their last training session. And so, Beast Boy took it upon himself to make the world a better place, by proving to his best friend on how completely and utterly wrong he was on the subject.

"The burrito…" he started. "…is the better of the two, not only because of it being full of healthy good things, but also because of its mystery. For you see, the fact that we cannot see the inside of the burrito makes it mysterious and thus transforms every bite into a roller coaster ride of taste buds, just dying to figure out what every taste actually is. Case in point, the burrito's better."

Though Best Boy, in turn, gave his victorious smile, Cyborg was not impressed.

"You call that your defense?" he asked, with a grin on his face. "I don't know about you, but I personally like to know what I'm eating."

"Deep Fried!" Beast Boy immediately replied. "That's all you're eating. Ya know, even the vegetables and buns are probably deep fried too. At least burritos have something good for all to enjoy."

Finally, Raven could no longer ignore their constant bickering: it had gone to the point where she could feel the cruciform popping veins forming on her forehead, as if ready to burst out and unleash something that no living being would dare face. But of course, Raven retained herself and merely turned her head towards them.

"Not that I want to get involved in your…"fascinating"…point of views on the wonders of consumables…" said Raven, as serious as ever. "But why not just accept both your opinions. Accept that Beast Boy prefers burritos, and that Cyborg prefers burgers. Compromise. Both are good, so why try hard to explain to the other that the other is bad…?"

There was a long pause, as both Beast Boy and Cyborg had not anticipated Raven to actually participate in this. Both turned their heads towards each other, their expressions remaining the same. It took another small pause before they both turned their sights back towards Raven.

"Raven…what are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, who said we hate one or the other?" asked Cyborg. "I love burritos as much as burgers, and he loves burgers as much as burritos…okay well tofu burgers, but you get the idea."

And suddenly, the veins on Raven's forehead grew four times in size, representing her sudden confusion and annoyance having grown to the size of a deep black hole where no escape was possible.

"Wait…" Raven pinched out from her pinched up lips. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you've been yelling at each other for 20 minutes, preventing me from meditating properly, and all because you can't decide on which food is better…? …and both are foods that you two…like…equally?!"

"The "bickering", as you call it, isn't about whether or not we like or don't like burgers or burritos." Beast Boy replied almost immediately. "It's about acknowledging which of the two is technically the better."

"You can like one more than the other, but you can still agree that something is better than what you like." said Cyborg. "There's personal taste, and then there's reality. Like the reality that burgers are technically superior to burritos."

"No, burritos are!" shouted Beast Boy in response.

And as the shouting resumed, Raven immediately turned her attention back to meditating, as she closed her eyes and tried focusing her mind on the very words she'd always repeat. Unfortunately, though her mood had somewhat improved by the tiniest of percentages, it wasn't enough to block her hearing from the pointless, yet entertaining, back and forth that came from her friends.

"And no." she suddenly spurted out. "Before both of you even think about having those words come out of your mouth…I'm not choosing a side on this."

"Aaaawwwww man!" both guys replied, leaving Raven a small satisfactory smile on her face.

"We need to figure how to settle this." Beast Boy said, turning his head in every direction, looking for his teammates. "Where are Robin and Starfire?"

"Bah, don't even bother them with it." replied Cyborg, crossing his arms, his head turned towards the window. "Those two little lovebirds finally get some quiet time together, and they're using well it just sitting by the water. And I'm not gonna be the one to ruin it for them."

To that, Beast Boy crossed his arms, as if he found it all somewhat annoying. "You know, we all knew that they liked each other, and we all wanted them to get together…" he said. "But ya know it still kinda feels funny having them be a thing now. They usually just spend time with each other whenever there's time. Feels like were kinda being pushed aside."

"They haven't changed THAT much, ya know." said Cyborg. "But we knew something would happen, even at the slightest."

"Yeah I guess…" Beast Boy answered back. "And I guess they deserve it anyways…but I still think they'd help with our whole "Burrito VS Burger" situation."

There was a long silence, as both stood still, looking in the same direction towards the window that showed the greatest sight of Jump City. Something that had started as an amusing battle of the foods, ended with what seemed to just be an awkward situation. Sensing the uncomfortable air around her, Raven reopened her eyes, just as a means of getting things back to normal.

"For the record…your "Burger VS Burrito" situation is pretty stupid…"

The silence retained.

"But…I would have to go with the burrito as the better one…"

"YES! TWO AGAINST ONE!"

"AW C'MON!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, outside of Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire were sitting together by the water, enjoying the sunny view of Jump City. Starfire had her eyes closed, enjoying the sound of the water and the distant city noises that she'd grown so accustomed to. Her head rested on Robin's shoulder, while her boyfriend just smiled at the horizon ahead. Everything seemed so perfect.

"Robin…" the young Tamaranean started, her eyes opening to the sight of the city. "Have you ever grown so accustomed to something in particular, that you've begun losing your hearing?"

Robin turned his head and looked at Starfire, confused by what he'd just heard. "I'm not sure," he answered. "Like what?"

Starfire kept her gaze onto the city she had learned to call home. "Having been here for so long, I have become accustomed to the noises deliberated by angry civilians and the occasional Clorbag Varblernelk who drive their cars." She places her hand into his, calmly letting him close his onto hers. "But even as I try very hard today, I hear none of such noises."

"I know." Robin answered, his gazed still unchanged. "Things feel a whole lot quieter since we came back from Tokyo. For now let's just enjoy the luck we have to take this time for us."

"Perhaps it is the calm before the storm, as Raven would say, but it does not matter at the moment" Starfire replied. "Perhaps it is merely our joy of being together. Let us enjoy the caressing of our abundant limbs."

As her head got off from his shoulder, Starfire turned her focus onto Robin, smiling back at his smug-like smile. She leaned in towards him, closing her eyes, her cheeks turning pink. Robin leaned forward in response, imitating Starfire by slowly puckering his lips. " _She truly is the most beautiful thing the galaxy will ever create"_ , he thought to himself. And that mindset would never change. Their lips drew closer and closer to one another. But suddenly, before their lips could meet, there was a loud stomp-like thud, as if something had slammed into the island. Both Robin and Starfire quickly rose up, only to be brought back down to the floor by a second thud, causing this time the ground to immediately shake. A crack formed onto the ground between the two Titans, where large sharp rocks suddenly rose from the ground, knocking them apart. Robin rolled with the momentum, coming up in a combat stance, activating his Bo Staff in hand. The quake had brought a vast cloud of dust that blinded Robin from his distant surrounding, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Starfire fly up, eyes and hands glowing green and ready to attack. As the dust cloud began to dissipate, both Titans could now see what had caused the intrusion. In front of them, charging at full speed was a large golem-like monster, composed entirely out of massive rocks: if anything he was practically the same height as Cinderblock, only more humanoid looking. Each separate rock, that composed of his body, formed what seemed to be muscles, with the exception of it's back, which was covered by a layer of several stalagmite-like rocks. It's head was round and bald, almost like that of a human being, though Robin could easily identify a large gap for a mouth and two large eye brows composed of stone. However, just under its brows, both Robin and Starfire could also notice a pair of eyes staring right at them: filled with rage. Though aside from that, Robin couldn't help but sense something about its deep blue ocean-like eyes: something he'd felt before, " _something…familiar_ ". The creature continued its charge and, with a loud roar immediately following, it let out a loud scream that both Titans immediately recognized as words.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WOAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack,

You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job is done

'cause when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

Teen Titans!


End file.
